Ring Ring
A fabulous but terribly jealous 14-year-old girl that likes to show off at every possible moment. Ring Ring is most often portrayed as Pucca's dark counterpart. She's also good friends with Bloom Masterson since both of them have autistic sides. She is characterized by her extreme bouts of jealously, and usually speaks to others in a snobbish fashion. She is a rather rich girl who considers herself as Pucca's main rival. She is a talented opera singer who performs in a red traditional Chinese robe. She is also a recurring background character and is often seen playing with Ching when she's not letting her emotions get the better of her. Ring Ring is afflicted with a split personality disorder, with the deranged and jealous side often influencing her actions more than her good side. She has been shown to have feelings of regret or sadness at her actions, implying that Ring Ring's emotional problem most likely stems from her rampant feelings of insecurity robbing her of her senses. In Ching It On it is implied Ring Ring is interested Abyo because he is popular, but in other episodes she has also dated Dada when he was made handsome by Mister Dishy. In Little Miss Sooga, Ring Ring tries presenting her talents to Garu and the other judges in a beauty pageant, in hopes of proven she can better grasp Garu's attention than Pucca. In the episode Tame That Toon, Ring Ring warps to a retro cartoon version of Sooga Village, teams up with her toon version self, and tries to erase Pucca. Ring Ring accidentally erases Garu from existence instead, but makes light of her error, as she is delighted in watching Toon Pucca cry. In Ching It On, Ring Ring would not let Ching join her cheer-leading squad because she is Pucca's best friend as well as blatantly liking Abyo. Ring Ring has a Shih-Tzu puppy named Yuni that does almost everything she commands and tries to get her attention when there is something of importance occuring. In the episode Chef-Napped parts 1, 2 and 3, Ring Ring convinced Dada, the Vagabonds, Muji, and Tobe to steal all the great noodle chefs of the world, including Pucca's uncles, so they would be forced to cook only for her as revenge for not cooking her food on demand. She was infatuated with the cool Dada, repeatedly telling Pucca that Garu can't do the things that her boyfriend could do, before discovering his identity and dumping him.. Ring Ring's Autistic sideEdit Ring Ring's autistic side comes out when she is angered. She wears an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. In It's a Ring Ring Thing the autism Ring-Ring is split from the neuro-typical Ring-Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. It is shown in a transition and various episodes that Ring Ring can turn control over to her autistic side at will, although her powers are slightly reduced. She often chants out a " I'm too perfect to be angry" mantra to prevent herself from going on a frenzied emotional rampage whenever she is Autistic Ring Ring Added by Cathrynejhoy.rivera experiencing frustration. Sometimes ring ring startes to be be nice to pucca but she haves a evil plan in mind. Category:Heroine Category:Team of Heroes Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters